


Friends with (Legal) Benefits

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Check, Please! Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Mr. Knight and Ms. Duan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with (Legal) Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:
> 
> how about future!smh? maybe them all attending one of their weddings or the boys+lardo taking their kids skating?

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_Mr. Knight and Ms. Duan_

_at Samwell’s Koetter Art Center, on May the 18th,_

_at two o’clock in the afternoon,_

_followed by a reception at the Faber Ice Rink.  
_

  
“Finally.” Jack smiled, as he opened the invite that had arrived at the apartment that morning.   
  
He wandered out of the hallway and into the kitchen, where Bitty was making some crepes for their late breakfast. He moved to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth, before quietly moving to their fridge to hang up the invite.   
  
“Oh, Jack could you grab the strawberries out of the–What is that?” The smaller man practically hurtled himself towards the invite.   
  
“Jack! Why didn’t you show me this?” Bitty was practically vibrating from excitement, crepe forgotten in the pan behind him.   
  
Jack moved to slip the pan off the burner, “I thought you only knew how to communicate with the fridge.”

  
Bitty fixed him with a soft glare "Your chirps are horrible in the mornings, Jack."

Without a second thought, Bitty already had his phone out and on the kitchen counter with the speakerphone on.   
  
“Laaaaaarrrrdddooooooo!” He yelled into the phone.   
  
“Bits! This is Shitty.” Jack chuckled softly to himself.  
  
“Hush, you. She heard me.”   
  
There was some rustling and the sound of Shitty hitting the floor, before a faint “Biiiiiiiiiiittttyyyyyy” could be heard on the other end of the line. 

Shitty laughed fondly and handed over the phone to his fiancée.   
  
“Sup Bits? Isn’t it absurdly early for you there?” Jack could hear the smirk in her voice so clearly that it was almost like she was right there in the kitchen.   
  
“All the chirps this morning, goodness. I live in a different country, but the same time zone. Anyway, I was calling to  _congratulate you!_  We just got the invite!”   
  
There was loud laughing on the other end of the line, “Bits, you were there for the proposal!”   
  
“Why, yes, Shitty I was. But that was last year’s Christmas party and if I am not mistaken, it’s almost Christmas again. So excuse me for being excited to find out an actual date.”  
  
“He’s already figuring out how to smuggle pies past TSA.” Jack added from where he was slipping a few crepes onto his plate. 

“More like trying to figure out how to leave you here for the wedding.” Bitty stuck his tongue out while their best friends cackled over the phone. Jack couldn’t help but grin as he cut into his crepes.

Life after Samwell hadn't been half bad so far.

* * *

The wedding was stunningly beautiful.   
  
Lardo’s artist friends had created a few works that surrounded the ceremony in the old art studio that she used throughout her time at Samwell, where she had spent many an hour listening to Shitty rant, and just as many ranting to him.   
  
They had decided not to have bridesmaids and groomsmen, because there was to be  _no heteronormative bullshit_  at this wedding, and also because  _half the tensions and fights at weddings stem from the couple picking favorites to stand up there with them_. But everyone knew who would be giving speeches at the reception and everyone knew who was crying tears of pride and joy before the ceremony even started. 

At the reception, everyone wore skates and the tables were somehow stabilized on the ice. Lardo must have pulled some strings to have tables allowed on Faber's ice.

Jack gave a speech about how this weird frog with a pedostache skated up to him during that first practice and told him that his skate laces were untied. Jack, of course, had glanced down because it was entirely possible with the tangle of nerves that had been tumbling around in his stomach. He glanced back up to see this man with weird hair and even weirder facial hair not smirking meanly at him, but actually smiling at him. 

“He was too damn precious!” Shitty yelled from his table at the center line.   
  
Everyone laughed. Bitty talked about seeing Lardo for the first time, and how she was nothing like he expected.   
  
“And that’s Lardo. She is everything you don’t expect, and everything that you need,” He glanced over at Jack, who was sitting to his left, “Even if you don’t know it yet.”   
  
After the speeches (Chowder’s speech was the most precious, but Bitty would never tell Jack), they all skated over to Shitty and Lardo’s table, where only the “cool cousins” had been permitted to sit, since very little family came while a lot of artists and hockey bros attended . Shitty’s family had declined to attend the reception, to no one’s surprise.   
  
“How’d you get out here, Lardo?” Holster immediately asked as everyone came to a stop in front of them.   
  
“I made a compromise. A wedding is a reflection of your marriage, or so all those books my dad keeps giving me say, and I thought that the mix between art and ice was pretty accurate.” Lardo smiled over at her new husband.  
  
“Wait, shouldn’t it be art and law?” Dex asked.  
  
“Ah young tadpole, no. It is art and ice, because while I may be attending law school and kicking major ass while there, I also managed to find every single person there who played hockey in college. We made a team. We are awesome.”  
  
“He will perpetually be a frat boy, but give him a few years and he will be a frat boy that can sue you.” Lardo shook her head, but she looked happier by the second that she married her best friend.

Jack spent the entire ceremony and reception thinking about his and Bitty’s wedding. He stole glances when he thought no one was looking, and did his best to make it look like his grin was solely because two of his best friends were getting married. Jack could not have been happier for the two, but the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced he and Bitty were ready.  
  
Bitty spent the entire ceremony and reception planning his and Jack’s wedding. The look Lardo gave him meant she knew, but she was quickly distracted by her new husband. Bitty already had a ring picked out to propose to his awkward Canadian giant, but he had been agonizing for months on how to plan the perfect night to propose. While watching Shitty and Lardo, he realized that none of that was necessary. He wanted to marry his best friend, and his best friend was not a fan of formal dinners that were destined to be awkward.   
  
(They proposed to each other once they were back home.)  
  
Chowder spent half the reception showing off pictures on his phone of the sharks he was rehabilitating at the marine center he worked at, and the other half he spent drunkenly leaning on his friends.   
  
“But Jack, the sharks would  _love_  you! Ok, maybe not Ernie, but he doesn’t like  _anyone_! You totally need to come visit.”   
  
Jack chuckled and patted Chowder’s head. “You let me know when, Chowder, and I will be there.”  
  
If Chowder hadn’t already been red from the alcohol, he definitely would have gone bright red at Jack’s offer.   
  
Nursey had the least chill of anyone, which Dex was excited to point out. They had talked about dating in college, but Dex was still figuring out a lot about himself. He realized he was not 100% heterosexual, but he was still incredibly confused about how he felt about… everything and everyone.   
  
“Hey, Dex! Long time no see!” Nursey skated up to him as soon as the ginger had said his congratulations to the new couple.   
  
“Nursey, we literally saw each other a month ago.” Dex smiled and pulled at his tux as they skated over to the bar that was located at the home bench. 

“Yes, but–” Nursey almost dropped the glass that the bartender handed him, but Dex managed to catch it. He was giving the taller man a strange look, but Nursey elected to ignore it.   
  
“You have not changed a single bit since we met.” Dex laughed with a fond smile.   
  
“And you have?” Nursey raised an eyebrow at his old d-man.   
  
“I have… not much, but,” He looked up at Nursey with… fear? No, trepidation, “I have changed enough.”   
  
“Bro, you’re making no sense and you’re starting to sound like some telenovela.”   
  
Dex laughed, “I figured out that I’m bi, and I wanted to get drinks with you.”   
  
With a sweeping gesture, Nursey encompassed the drinks and the ice rink they were currently drifting on. Dex sighed with a tiny amount of frustration.   
  
“Not like this, and you know it. Now, yes or no, before I change my mind?”  
  
”You would not change your mind, don’t shit with me.” Nursey pushed Dex’s shoulder.  
  
”Oh, and yes. Please.” 

All this talk about blushing brides and here the guests blushed more than the bride.   
  
Ransom and Holster gallantly helped Shitty pull said bride over to the stage that had been set up on the ice for people to dance on (ice dancing was a no-go. Lardo vetoed it since Dex broke his hand after Shitty made everyone try it for his graduation).   
  
After making sure the bride was delivered safe and sound, they both skated off towards the other end of the ice to talk in hushed tones. They had drifted during grad school. Holster worked at some huge international business, while Ransom was swamped in medical school work.   
  
But there were shoulder touches and looks that were anything but hostile. Shitty watched them with nervous glances, before Lardo pulled him over to the dance floor.   
  
“They will be fine. Always will be, Shits.”   
  
He sighed, and shook his head. “Just like us.”   
  
They both smiled and danced the night away, ready to start living their new lives as best friends with (legal) benefits. 


End file.
